international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
TNA Destination X (2013)
Destination X 2013 is an up comming episode of iMPACT produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which will take place on July 18, 2013 at the Broadbent Arena in Louisville, Kentucky. It will be the ninth show under the Destination X chronology. Storylines :See also: Professional wrestling Destination X will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and that culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Destination X, as the name suggests, sees the X-Division members of the roster showcased wholly or primarily throughout the night in off-the-top, high risk wrestling bouts. On January 11, 2013, TNA announced that there will only be four PPV's in 2013, dropping Destination X. However during Slammiversary XI on June 2nd, 2013, after the Ultimate X Match where Chris Sabin was victorious in winning the X Division Championship, Hulk Hogan announced that they will indeed be an "Option C" at this years Destination X. It was announced that Destination X will be featured as a special edition of Impact Wrestling. Sabin wasn't sure if he was going to cash in for the title shot. On the June 27 edition of Impact Sabin lost the title in a 3 way match to Suicide. Hogan then came out and announced that the real Suicide had been knocked out backstage and that the Suicide in the ring was an imposter. Hogan gave him until the end of the night to either unmask or be stripped of the championship. Suicide then unmasked revealing Austin Brown as the person who jumped KJ Perkins, being the person that invented "Option C" and the one who cashed in and won last year, announced that he would be challenging Bully Harlan for the World Championship. On the July 29 tapings in Las Vegas, Nevada, Hulk Hogan announced a triple-threat match for the X Division Championship also involving Chris Sabin and Maniac, Chris Sabin won the X Division Championship and vacated it for a shot at the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at Destination X against Bully Harlan on July 18, this episode aired on the July 4 episode of Impact Wrestling. Sabin was noncommital as to whether he was going to cash in for the World Heavyweight title shot. On the June 27 edition of Impact Wrestling, Sabin lost the title in a three-way match (also involving Kenny King) to Suicide. Hogan then came out and announced that the real Suicide (K.J. Perkins) had been knocked out backstage and that the Suicide in the ring was an imposter. Hogan then gave Suicide until the end of the night to either unmask or be stripped of the championship. Suicide then unmasked, revealing himself to be Austin Brown. Brown confessed to being the person who jumped K.J. Perkins, explaining as he was the one who came up with the idea of the X Division Champion having the yearly right to exchange the X title for a match for the World title (and the one who traded in and won last year) Aries announced that he would be challenging Bully Harlan for the World Championship. At the June 29 tapings in Las Vegas, Nevada, Hulk Hogan announced a three-way match for the X Division Championship also involving Chris Sabin and K.J. Perkins (now going by Manik), which was won by Sabin (aired July 4). In the portion of the tapings that aired on July 11, Sabin voluntarily vacated the title in exchange for a match to wrestle for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at Destination X against champion Bully Harlan on July 18. Matches ; ; *Austin Brown (7) defeated Bobby McAlmond (0) in a Bound for Glory Series match (7 Points) *Jeremiah Dutt defeated Homicide and Petey Williams in a Three Way match to qualify for the Ultimate X match for the TNA X-Division Championship next week *Manik defeated Kenny King and Chavo McAlmond, Jr. in a Three Way match to qualify for the Ultimate X match for the TNA X-Division Championship next week *Greg Marasciulo defeated Rubix and Rockstar Spud in a Three Way match to qualify for the Ultimate X match for the TNA X-Division Championship next week * Chris Sabin defeated Bully Harlan © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Also See *Destination X *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Event history External links